


Sandpaper

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Competition, Facial Hair, Humor, M/M, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's mouth on his ear is a lovely way to wake up, but Erik's morning-stubbled chin scraping his neck is not.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://codenamecesare.tumblr.com/post/14349283669/mrkinch-pearlo-okay-but-belly-can-we">Tumblr requests.</a></p><p>Now with a <a href="http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2088314.html">podfic by Helens78</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandpaper

It starts one morning when Charles is half-asleep. Erik's mouth on his ear is a lovely way to wake up, but Erik's morning-stubbled chin scraping his neck is not.

"Ow," Charles shrugs Erik off. "I think that was at least two layers of epidermis."

"Too rough on your delicate petal skin?" Erik laughs, and of course, that will not stand.

Charles shoves him over and goes after him. "See how you like it," he says, rubbing his jaw against the nearest tender bit, which happens to be Erik's side, the bumps of his ribs under muscle.

"Bracing," Erik grits his teeth as Charles hits a spot he knows is ticklish.

In the bath, Erik floats the razor up and then, with a pointed glance at Charles, lowers it to the counter again.

Well. Challenge issued and accepted, then. Charles forgoes shaving as well. It itches tremendously, and Charles is a little short with Sean that day, rebuking him sternly when he tries using his power through a kazoo aimed right at Alex. Erik looks pleased.

In bed that night, they go after one another's hidden soft places, silently daring each other to protest, neither willing to be the first to yield.

"How long are you two going to keep this up?" Raven asks on the third day. "It's ridiculous!" The day before, Charles would've jumped at the chance to call it off, but the beard has finally stopped irritating him, and he's starting to picture himself keeping a Van Dyke at the end of this. He thinks it might look rather distinguished.

Erik gives him more reason to keep on with it later, dragging his cheek down Charles's body, mouthing his navel, scratching his belly with facial hair that feels prickly and pleasant by turns. "No complaints?" Erik murmurs.

Charles helpfully suggests, "Maybe if you try a little further down."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sandpaper (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600587) by [h78podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic)




End file.
